<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twilight Child by SkyeSears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223366">The Twilight Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears'>SkyeSears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Versus (League of Legends), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eons have passed since the gods of Order and Chaos fought and left the mortal world. The last light of Order shines dimly in a single child who will decide the final outcome of Order and Chaos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skintober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Twilight Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayn stepped onto from the trees, taking a deep breath of mountain air. He had always found peace in meditation but when he found this place, this secluded cliff on the nearby mountains he couldn't help but return whenever he needed to get away from his life. While sat here and emptied his mind he found peace like nowhere else. He would stare out to the his village below and the surrounding woods and feel connected to it all. The people, the world, the energy of everything seemed to follow through him, as if this place was meant for him, as if he was being called her. Kayn reached his normal spot at the edge of the cliff overlooking his home and sat down. He breathed deeply of the clear mountain air as he closed his eyes and let his mind slip away. He started to relax but as he was reaching his peace he heard a voice call out<br/>"Kayn..." It whispered in his head as if the voice was coming from within. Kayn's eyes shot open, he looked around in a panic trying to find the source of the voice. The nature around him was still and silent causing Kayn to give a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes once again, breathing deeply to settle his racing heart. As he began to calm himself the voice spoke in his head once more.<br/>"Kayn...I'm...destiny" The voice was faded and foggy, trying to pierce it's way into Kayn's thoughts. The boy jumped to his feet and yelled in fear. His breath swallow and rapid as he worried what the voice was.<br/>"Where are you? Show yourself?" He yelled into the wilderness. Nature responded with silence, nothing could be heard but his ragged gasps of breath.<br/>"Kayn, find me. I'm your destiny." The voice rung out clearly. Kayn paced back and forth, rubbing his face.<br/>"How am I supposed to find a disembodied voice?" He shouted. As he paced he felt his heart sink and his chest felt hollow. He looked over and as he spied a rock face he felt something stir inside him. He walked toward it, the feeling in his chest growing and tingling. He placed his hands against the wall and let out a sigh. <br/>"In here." Kayn whispered. He pushed against the walls and a loud rumbling filled the air as the wall fell away revealing a deep, dark cave.<br/>"Well then, that's ominous." Kayn took a deep breath, steeling himself as he stepped into the cave.</p><p>Kayn made his way deep into the cave. He tripped and stumbled unable to see anything. He held his hands to the wall and slowed his pace as he continued his descent. Eventually he reached a large open space. In the center was a small pedestal with a single ray of light shining down onto it. As his eyes adjusted to the new light he noticed a single object sitting on the pedestal, a scythe. Although a ray of light was shining down on the weapon it is as if the weapon was surrounded by an aura of darkness. Kayn stepped toward it, his hands trembling as a tight pressure gripped his heart.<br/>"What is this?" He muttered to himself as he examined the weapon. The blade was a deep purple with a smooth obsidian handle. The two pieces connected by a large glass orb deep red in colour.<br/>"I am Rhaast, and I'm what's missing in this world." Dark shadows swirled in the orb as the voice resonated in Kayn's head.<br/>"What do you mean?" Kayn spit his words through gritted teeth as he gripped his head. The voice let out a boisterous laugh.<br/>"Pick me up and find out Kayn." Kayn hesitated as he reached for the weapon. His mind screamed at him to leave, to abandon the weapon and live his life but his heart was being pulled to it, driving him to pick it up. Kayn let out a deep sigh as he picked up the weapon. As he gripped it images flashed through his mind. He saw an elegant woman with blue ethereal wings. She clashed blades with a dark cold imposing figure. Kayn saw a lion and a wolf bearing their fangs in an endless war. Finally he saw a woman split in two, torn between two ideals and shattered across the world. These images flashed again and again through his mind. They burned and seared his body and mind and in a feverish pitch he howled in pain as he collapsed to the ground and passed out.</p><p>Kayn woke up, laying on his back sunlight blaring in his face. Kayn sat up in a panic, panting as he looked around. He was outside again sitting on the mountain. He ran his hands across his body checking for injuries. He let out a sigh of relief when he confirms he is uninjured. The only damage is his once brilliant silver robes, now torn and sullied with dirt. Kayn examined the surroundings, the cave he had just been in had collapsed. He looked over to the cliffside and sitting there in his meditation spot was the scythe, Rhaast.<br/>"I saw it all. You're a monster." Kayn said as he approached Rhaast.<br/>"No, Child of Order. I am the last bastion of Chaos in this world." Rhaast's voice boomed in Kayn's head. Kayn reached down and picked up the scythe and stared deep into the orb.<br/>"You showed me everything, I know you need a host." Rhaast let out a hearty laugh<br/>"And now that you've removed me from my prison I can start get to it!" Kayn's grip tightened, his hands trembling.<br/>"Not if I have anything to say about it. You're bonded to me now, you can't chose a new host." Kayn twirled the weapon in his hand, getting used to the weight.<br/>"Is that so? You have but a sliver of Order still left in you while I am a being of pure Chaos. I will corrupt you." Rhaast taunted. Kayn smirked as he held the scythe out in front of him.<br/>"You showed me everything monster. I know I can purify you. End this Chaos once and for all." Rhaast's booming laughter echoed in Kayn's head.<br/>"We will see, we will see." Rhaast continued to laugh as Kayn started to make his way down the mountain.<br/>"You will fall monster, Order with reign once again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>